If you're not the one
by Jaded Angel
Summary: J/H. It's something I had to write after NFBM. It's not a spoiler unless you haven't seen NFBM. Read the Author's notes.


Author's Notes: This is my first That 70's Show fanfic, not my first fan fic ever. I saw last night's episode "No body's fault but mine." I…almost had a break down, but that's me. Anyway I wrote this simply because I needed romantic comfort, and well I figured what the hell right? Ok then… So review, whatever you think about it. This is not a spoiler, I don't know what is going to happen next week. If you didn't see NFBM then ok, it's a spoiler… barely… But this is my opinion… so don't get all ify because you don't think the same thing as I do. So review, comments, critisim, whatever. Kz? ((I am sorry if there are any gammar or spellign mistakes, I looked over it, but just in case)) I hope you enjoy! _***If anyone knows WHERE I might be able to find SPOLIERS for That 70's Show, please leave it in the review or E-mail it to me.. thank you…***_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of of the characters from That 70's Show, nor do I own the show. It's owned by Fox and Carsey Warner… I think… lol I don't know. But I do not own it, I never have, and doubtful I ever will. I also do not own the song "If your not the one" by Daniel Bedingfield and whoever else. I own the plot… that's it I guess. Lol. 

Ok read on!!

"If You're Not The One"  
  


*If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all*   


Hyde stared at the ceiling of his room. 'It's so white.' He thought to himself. He had his hands behind his head, and he was just laying, eyes to the ceiling. 

Eric shut the door quietly.

"Yeah he's dead to the world." Eric said sitting on the couch, next to Donna.

"Jackie has been so depressed. I asked her if she wanted to do my hair for me, for our date last night… do you know what she said Eric? She said, "Donna, your hair looks so nice down, you look great." Eric! She said I looked great! I mean, it's Jackie!"

"Well, on a good note Jackie is becoming human." Eric laughed at his own joke for a few minutes. When he noticed Donna wasn't laughing he turned to look at her. Donna had her eyes in slits, with her arms crossed.

"Idiot." Donna said slapping Eric's arm.

"Ow!" Eric said grabbing the spot where Donna hit him.

"I wish there was something we could do…" Donna said ignoring Eric, who was vigorously rubbing his arm where he was hit. "What are you doing?" Donna said when his rubbing interrupted her thoughts.

"It stings!"

"No…" Fez said across from Kelso at the Hub.

"Oh come on Fez. It's the perfect plan! You tell Jackie you want her to help you pick out the perfect shirt. Then bring her to the basement. I'll sit there in my underwear. She'll be on top of me in a matter of seconds." Kelso said sitting back with his signature smile.

"You stupid moron." Fez said in his heavy accent. "Hyde would eat you alive… and use me as a dessert."

"Fez!"

"No!" 

"Fez!"

"No!"

"Fine!" Kelso said turning to face the wall and folding his arms.

"Fine!" Fez mimicked his friend and faces the opposite wall.

A few minutes passed, as the two friends ignored each other.

"Want to get some candy?" Kelso asked looking at Fez.

"Ok." Fez said smiling and getting up.

"Good, we can get candy and think of an even better way to get Jackie."

"You idiot," Fez said shaking his head at Kelso.

Jackie sat in her room. She was tracing the letters of the Led Zeplin shirt Hyde had given her. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. She stared at the shirt, tracing the large letters. The shirt mesmerized her. She broke into a sob and held the shirt closer to herself. He gently fell back onto the bed and went into a fetal position. She hugged the shirt tightly and put her head on the top of the shirt, and began to cry harder.

Hyde was still staring at the ceiling. He hadn't blinked in over an hour. He was in a deep train of thought. He just stared upwards. He had moved his hands so one was on the other side of the bed, where Jackie would sleep. And the other was draped other his side of the bed, just barely touching the floor. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. He began swinging his arm slightly. He brushed against something. Without a real thought he picked it up. It was a pink silk scarf. Jackie had left it there a month or two earlier. 

Hyde had always been too lazy to return it… no he never really wanted to return it. He brought it up to his face. It reeked of Jackie's perfume. He put it up to his nose and breathed in the scent. He exhaled slowly. He turned over and placed the scarf on the bed, Jackie's part of the bed. He just stared at it. And for a second he saw Jackie lying there, giggling, and wearing the scarf on her neck. But the sight disappeared as quickly as it came. And so did Hyde's composure. He let the tears run down his face has he put his hand on the scarf, feeling the silky material, and breathing the scent.

  
*I never know what the future brings   
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with*  


"Eric we need a plan!" Donna said sitting on the edge of the couch, staring intensely in front of her.

"Donna, we need to think more of Eric's and Donna's relationship, then Jackie's and Hyde's relationship." Eric said slowly. He was hit in the arm once again, as Donna continued to stare in front of her.

"If we could just get them together. For only a few minutes, I think, just maybe they can reconcile." Donna said determined.

"Maybe Hyde and Jackie just weren't meant to be." Eric jumped up quickly avoided another slap. Donna turned and looked at him.

"Eric, Jackie really loves Hyde. And I know Hyde also really loves Jackie. Damn male ways!" Donna said staring again in front of her.

"Male ways? You do know not all men cheat on their girlfriends?" Eric said still standing behind the couch.

"Your right, because if you cheated on me, you'd be dickless." Donna said looking at him evilly.

"And I haven't cheated on you." Eric smiled backing away slightly. "Well what's something that can bring two people together? We could lock them in a room? No, they'll need someone in there just incase wounds arise. How about a club? No, to loud. Maybe the Hub? That could work." As Eric continued naming off things they could do and why not to do them. Donna's eyes widened. 

"That's IT!" Donna jumped up and grabbed Eric. "Come on!" Donna shouted dragging him to the door.

"Good Eric and Donna time." Eric smirked.

"No, Mission Back together!" Donna said.

"See, I don't think that goes with the whole Eric and Donna time thing." Eric said allowing himself to be dragged.

Jackie opened her eyes and looked around the room. She had fallen asleep. She got up and rubbed her eyes. Luckily she hadn't been wearing any make-up. She got up and went to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror. 

It was disgusting. Her hair was frizzy and strewn about, pieces were standing up at all ends. Her face looked tired and worn out. There were big black bags under her eyes, which were red and puffy. Her face looked discolored, pale-ish even. She looked down at herself. She was in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that had the words "I'm Popeye the sailor man," written across it, with a Popeye under it. 

Jackie shook her head. "Oh my god." Was all she could manage.

"Jackie?" Jackie opened the door and Saw Eric standing in front of Donna's room.

"Eric?" Jackie said, moving out of the bathroom, towards Eric. 

Eric's eyes bulged when he saw Jackie. 'God. She's worst off then I thought.' Eric thought. He suddenly had a sharp pain go through his chest. He felt sorry for her. Hyde cheated on her, only a week ago. And she was hurt. Everything about her screamed she was hurt. Her brown eyes were filled with confusion and pain.

"Hi Jackie." Eric finally got out, after he figured he hadn't said anything for at least five minutes.

"Hi Eric." Jackie said softly, looking down at the rug.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Eric said. Jackie looked up at him. Another sharp pain went through his chest. Not only did she look hurt, with broken pride, she had tears welled up. 

"Why?" She asked cautiously.

"Heh, well you see." Eric chuckled lightly. "I figured you needed to get out. You know get away from the house and everything. Since me and Donna weren't doing anything and I don't trust Kelso or Fez. I wanted to take you to dinner."

"Isn't Donna going to be mad?" Jackie asked. 

"No, no, I ask—told her I was going to ask you out to dinner. She's fine with it." Jackie smiled at Eric's slip up.

"I don't know Eric, I'm not in the greatest of moods and—"

"I insist." Eric said putting his hand on Jackie's shoulder.

"Ok then." Jackie smiled.

"Be ready around 7, ok?" Eric smiled.

"No problem." Jackie smiled back. They stood there for a few seconds until Eric ruffled Jackie's hair and walked away. Jackie smiled and slipped into Donna's bedroom.

"You are going with me to the damn restaurant at 7 o'clock and that's final!" Donna shout as she slammed the door to Hyde's room.

"Ah I see he agreed willingly." Eric smirked. Donna looked at him.

"He's going. Did Jackie say ok?" Donna asked.

"Yeah. I didn't have to command her either." Eric smirked again.

"Be careful Foreman." Donna cautioned, she then walked out of the basement to go to her house.

"That can't be good." Eric said standing, looking at the door.

Hyde walked out of the room wiping his face. He saw Eric and looked at him, he then turned around and walked back into his room. 

Eric stood there with his hands in his pockets watching as Hyde came out and went back in.

"This is going to be a fun night."

  
*I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?*

Jackie walked into the Foreman's kitchen wearing a black dress that went to her knees, but continued down for a few inches in the back. The top was held up my two skinny straps. Her hair was in a French Twist with two strands coming down. She had beige stockings on and black high heel sandals. Her make up was done perfectly. She wasn't smiling though.

Eric had on a pair of black pants on and a blue button down shirt.

"Jackie, hey!" Eric said smiling. Jackie smiled a little bit.

"I hope I'm not over dressed?" Jackie said looking at Eric's attire.

"No not at all. I think you'll love this place. It's a nice little restaurant, dark, mysterious. I've taken Donna there a few times." Eric smiled walking towards the slider.

"Eric." Jackie said, still standing by the stove. Eric turned around and looked at her. "You don't have to do this."

"I want too." Eric smiled.

"Then… thank you. Thank you so much." Jackie said, trying not to let the tears in her eyes fall. She walked up to Eric and gave him a hug. Eric stood there and hugged her back slightly. He couldn't understand how Hyde could do this.

"Let's go." Eric smiled as Jackie pulled away.

"You're a great friend. Even if you're not my great friend." Jackie smiled.

"Your not so bad yourself." Eric said, opening the car door for her.

Hyde and Donna walked into the restaurant. More so Donna dragged Hyde into the restaurant, mumbling obscenities at him. Donna wore a simple green dress that went to the floor. Her hair was down and her make up was normal. Hyde was wearing a pair of black pants and a white shirt that had the two top buttons undone.

"We're here can I go now?" Hyde said. His sunglasses were present like always. Donna looked at him.

"We are going sit. We're going to order, dance, and have a good time." Donna said in a threatening tone.

"Yes your highness." Hyde said as he sat down across from Donna. 

Donna spotted Eric and Jackie who were in a booth in the back. They were laughing. 'Good.' Donna smiled to herself.

"Donna why am I here?" Hyde asked.

"Because… I say so." Donna answered.

"If you say so then." Hyde mumbled.  
  
*If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?*   


It had been an hour since the two couples were seated at the restaurant. Donna's plan had been moving smoothly.

"Hyde let's dance." Donna said quickly. Hyde looked at Donna, as if saying 'I don't dance.' But Donna grabbed his arm and marched to the dance floor ignoring his looks. 

A cheesy song was being played. Hyde reluctantly put his hands on Donna's waist. Donna loosely put her hands around Hyde's neck.

"Do you miss her?" Donna asked as she and Hyde swayed to the music.

"Is that your business?" Hyde asked.

"She misses you." Donna said ignoring Hyde's last comment. "She cries herself to sleep, drowning in your t-shirt." 

"Why are you telling me all this?" Hyde asked, trying to hide his depression and hurt.

"Because you should know." Donna said looking at Hyde and then back over his shoulder to Eric, who was watching her.

"Eric?" Jackie asked softly.

"Hmm? Oh… I'm sorry must have spaced out there." Eric smiled.

"It's ok." Jackie made a small smile.

"You thinking about him?" Eric said, knowingly.

"Who?" Jackie said, they both knew whom Eric meant.

"Hyde," Eric stated.

"Maybe." Jackie said lowering her head. Eric put his hand on her hand and smiled.

"I'll be right back." Eric got up, but before he left he place a kiss on the top of Jackie's head. Jackie looked up at him. "Don't hate me after this."

Jackie looked at him confused. Eric smiled and patted Jackie's head and began walking off towards the dance floor. Jackie leaned on her fist and stared at the table.

  
*I don't know why you're so far away   
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life*  


Eric walked up to Donna and Hyde who were still dancing.

"May I cut in?" Eric smiled. Hyde looked at Eric.

"Foreman?"

"Of course you may." Donna said dropping her hold on Hyde.

"This means I can go home right?" Hyde asked hopefully.

"I think I know someone who might want to dance." Eric smiled and motioned with his neck towards Jackie.

"She's here?" Hyde said a little surprised.

"Go ask her to dance." Donna smiled. 

Hyde began walking to the table, in the process he took off his glasses and shoved them into his pocket.

"May I have this dance?" Jackie looked to see a familiar hand next to her. She looked up to see an even more familiar face.

"Steven?" Jackie said softly, painfully. Hyde cringed a little hearing the hurt in her voice.

"Come on Jackie. Please, one dance." Jackie looked at Hyde's hand. She very slowly, as if thinking over what she was doing, placed her hand in his. Hyde closed his hand around hers and pulled her to the dance floor. They were surrounded with couples, and murmurs of love and happiness.

A new song came one. It was soft and low. The lights also dimmed allowing a disco ball to come down, slowly moving in a circle letting the lights move like tiny stars. 

Donna and Eric stood by the controls for the dance floor smiling brightly at Hyde and Jackie, who were refusing eye contact.

"Jackie…" Hyde started, but stopped when he met with Jackie's eyes. They were a deep brown, will a thin wall of tears. Hyde almost lost his composure seeing her eyes, filled with pain and hurt. The lights moved across her face slowly. Hyde just stared at her. Memorizing her face, her skin, her eyes, and her lips. They were so small, and pink. Damn, how he wanted to taste her lips.

Jackie looked up at Hyde. Her arms were around his neck, loosely, but holding on for dear life. His hands were on her hips. She missed his touch, the way he would hold her, protect her. She looked into his eyes. They couldn't lie to her, she could see his pain, his anger, his anguish. His eyes could never lie to her. She looked over his face. The smooth skin, the side burns, the soft lips. She wanted nothing more then to fall into his embrace and stay there, and just let the world roll along, she could catch up later.

They both stared at each other. They knew this was wrong. Hyde didn't deserve to be dancing with her. And Jackie shouldn't have been dancing with him. But they both need this dance.

"I'm so sorry." Hyde said, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Don't…" Jackie started, but stopped when she saw the tears roll down his smooth face. She looked at him, she actually saw him. He was sorry. She knew he was. But he was the one who did wrong. Not her.

Hyde waited for Jackie to stop him. But she didn't continue. She only stared at him, and then rested her head on his chest. Hyde placed his head on hers, breathing in her shampoo.

"I love you so much." He said softly. Jackie brought her head up and looked at him, tear stains marked her face.

"I…I…" She stuttered softly, afraid to feel what she had been pretending wasn't there. "I love you too." She said in a hushed whisper.

"Please forgive me. Please." Hyde said letting his emotions take control, for once.

"I forgive you." Jackie said never leaving his eyes. Hyde hugged her. He hugged her as if she was going to slip away at any moment.

Jackie didn't care. She hugged him back, just as tight. Hyde picked Jackie up as he hugged her. He loosened his grip and kissed her. Jackie kissed back with just as much emotion. Donna and Eric sat at the booth and watched the couple on the dance floor kiss passionately.

"I told you it would work." Donna whispered softly to Eric, smiling at him.

Eric just smiled back, watching Hyde and Jackie find each other again.

  
*I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?*  


"How could you do this to me man?" Kelso said pacing in front of Eric and Fez.

"Dude, they're in love." Eric said.

"I told you silly boy. Hyde and Jackie." Fez said folding his hands and placing them on his lap.

"But I was suppose to get Jackie back."

"You were never going to get Jackie back." Eric said shaking his head.

"Well now I'm not!" Kelso said sitting on the chair nearest the door and folding his arms.

"Bastardness will get you no where." Fez said to his friend.

Kelso looked at him evilly and then looked to the opposite wall.

"What a beautiful day!" Donna said almost skipping into the room.

"I see you're happy with your little plan working." Fez said as Donna went to sit on the couch arm next to Eric.

"Extremely." Donna turned to Kelso, who began to give her the evil eye. "Oh get over it."

"I had a second chance."

"One, no you didn't. And two that was like your fifth chance." Eric said staring at Kelso as if he was an idiot, which in this case and every other case, he was.

"Where are the happy couple now?" Fez asked.

Donna and Eric turned towards Hyde's room.

"Oh, there just like little rabbits… sexy, horny rabbits." Fez smiled.

  
*'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side*  


Hyde and Jackie slept for the first time in weeks, peacefully. Jackie was wrapped in Hyde's arms, with a familiar t-shirt on. She had a small smile upon her face, which looked happy and content. Hyde who was still up was staring at Jackie. He smiled and kissed her head softly. He then put his head down on the pillow and breathed in Jackie's perfume and shampoo. He soon fell into sleep, dreaming of things he had almost lost.

There was only the sound of breathing. And it was just two, breathing as one.

  
*I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms.*  
  



End file.
